Confessions
by avengurl
Summary: Passing notes in class is pretty fun. Until you approach the subject of your latest crush, which happens to be the guy you're passing notes with. Yeah, not fun anymore. Loki knows this first hand. [Frostiron]


A/N: I've just been cleaning out my writing folders on my desktop and keep finding all these one-shots I've written. So, why not post them here for you to read, you know? This one is a high school AU 'cause I like reading high school AU's, so why not write one? :3

Warning: It's basically all fluff, so if you want angst, go check out _Alone_ or _Lights_ or something, not this xD

* * *

Loki raised an eyebrow as he stood at his desk and found a hastily scribbled note in his chair. He recognized the handwriting immediately and tilted his head down to hide the blush and smile on his face. Picking up the note, the teen sat down and read it, laughing inwardly at the words present.

_Hey, we haven't talked in a while and today, english class is going to be boring, I know it, so why don't we pass a few notes around?_

Loki scrambled for a pencil and started writing, letting his hand say what his mouth never could. When he finished the note, he looked around for the sender and found him a seat to the right, laughing with a couple of his friends. Loki gulped slightly and was thinking of a way to send the note without it being suspicious when the other teen turned and locked eyes with him, a smile on his lips.

The black-haired teen blushed furiously, and passed the note along quickly, turning away from the other teen. Hopefully, he didn't see the blush. That was one reason why Loki hadn't been talking with him much. That terrible unbelievable heart-wrenching crush he had on Tony made it hard to stay cool and keep his calm. Of course, he would never tell Tony this, god no, and whenever they would talk and Tony would mention something about Loki getting a boyfriend, Loki would skirt around the topic.

The teacher, Mrs. Hill, walked into class shortly after and the class quieted down. Loki reached down to get his english textbook he wouldn't need since he would be busy passing notes with Tony. When he came back up, book in hand, the note was on his desk. He turned right toward Tony, but the brunette was opening up his own textbook.

_Awesome! Are you still a fan of english class? I wasn't sure if you would agree since you know, you're like the literature guy of the school. But then again, you're the literature guy of the school and have probably read all the books for this class anyway so it's all fine._

**Literature guy of the school?** Loki replied, chuckling to himself. **I'm not sure whether that is a compliment or not.**

He passed the note over as Mrs. Hill set up her iPad for whatever presentation she was going to make. Loki opened up his book to a random page and sighed, finding himself itching for Tony to reply. Tony did reply and his response reminded Loki of why he fell for the guy.

_It's a compliment of course, Loki. I mean seriously, I have no mean words for you. You're all sweetness and snark and intelligence and asshole. I see nothing wrong with that._

**Well, of course you don't. You're exactly the same last I heard.**

_You've got that right. Hey, I want to ask a question._

**Then ask it. There is no need to ask if you can.**

_Ok then. You've been sort of anti-social recently. Well, toward me at least. It just makes me wonder if you've found a guy or something. You know, developed feelings for someone and you're hanging out with them. Is that true?_

Loki clenched his pencil tightly at the words. Did Tony know? Did he find out about Loki's crush on him? No, that couldn't be it.

**No, it's not true.**

He passed along the note and Tony took it quickly right as Loki wished he could take it back and change his answer. At least add more to it to give his answer more meaning.

_Oh, so you don't have anyone yet? That's totally fine. But, do you have feelings for anyone?_

**Why do you want to know?**

_Because you've been ignoring me and you know how I feel about that._

**Then stop being a whiny teen and get over yourself.**

_C'mon, just tell me! I told you all about my own crushes and you have only told me about that one on Steve last year._

Loki actually never had a crush on the blonde teen, he lied to cover up his pining over Tony.

**No. That is my final answer.**

_So, you do carry feelings for someone!_

Loki immediately sat straighter in his chair at that, realizing his mistake.

"Loki, do you have something to say about Catcher in the Rye?" Mrs. Hill said, staring the teen down.

"No. My back hurts, that is all."

She said no more and so Loki returned to the note, thinking of how he could respond. Well, he doesn't have to tell Tony who it is.

**Yes, I do carry feelings for someone.**

_Ooh, ooh, tell me who it is!_

**No.**

_C'mon please!_

**No, you would be surprised at who it is. Trust me.**

_Then tell meeeeee._

**No. Nothing you can say will make me change my answer. **Loki paused before sending the note over, scribbling another few words. **He wouldn't appreciate me talking about him behind his back.**

_Oh. I understand. But I still want to know!_

**He's a brunette, happy now?** Loki passes the note with a scowl, red staining his cheeks.

_Ah, no. Bruce is a brunette. Eric is a brunette. There are lots of brunettes in this school._

Loki started writing, not even thinking about the words he was putting down on paper.

**He's short for his age and an asshole and keeps trying to grow out a beard that I find annoying but it's actually hot but I won't ever tell him that and he used to wear glasses and we're good friends and he likes to go ice skating and loves wearing baseball caps and wears sunglasses indoors and hates english class and designed two robots and is that enough for you?**

The black-haired teen passed the note along and only after Tony took it did he realize what he wrote. Loki moaned with embarrassment and smacked his head against the desk, feeling his blush completely color his face, probably even reaching his ears. There was no way possible Tony wouldn't know who he was talking about. This was probably the end of a great friendship.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Loki looked up carefully and found Tony's hand in his face. The other teen wasn't locking eyes with Loki and his face was completely red. Oh no.

_Oh._ The note read. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reading the rest. _I didn't realize it was, ah, me. But, that's okay. I mean, well I am pretty irresistible and, uh, yeah. I'm sorry I sort of forced you to tell me. I just, look I don't know how to say it, but I don't really mind or anything. It's just, well, unexpected and ah, since you told me, I should tell you of mine._ Loki grit his teeth lightly, not really wanting to read on to find out more about Tony's latest obsession.

_Well, let's see, um, he's tall. _He?_ Like taller than me, but that's not saying much, huh? He likes tea with little sugar and hates my coffee obsession and dressed in drag for Halloween because he wanted to match with his best friend and sometimes wears a ponytail and has a British accent and green eyes and well, he's sitting next to me if you really want to know._

Oh wait.

That sounded exactly like …

Loki's gaze turned toward Tony, who was reading something in his textbook with obvious boredom, face still burning bright red. The black-haired teen fidgeted in his seat, barely believing the words he has just read. Tony had a crush on him. Tony liked him back. Loki folded the note and placed it in his pocket; there wasn't much he could say after that.

After class, the two of them both rushed out of class simultaneously, only to bump into one another in the hallway. Tony was obviously fidgeting and Loki was rubbing the back of his neck as they stood there by the lockers. The taller teen adjusted his shoulder bag with a slight cough and Tony shook his head.

"Look, there's no need to be awkward about this. I mean, we're still friends, right?"

Loki could feel his heart snap at just being friends after learning his crush liked him back, but he nodded. "Yes, still friends, Tony."

The brunette smiled childishly and sort of walked off, slow as if thinking of something. Loki frowned and turned on his heel with a sigh, ready to go to the cafeteria for lunch when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned with a raised eyebrow, somewhat surprised to find Tony staring up at him with serious brown eyes.

"I can't do this. Walk around these feelings as if they mean nothing. Not when I know you have them, too." Loki's eyes looked down to the side a bit as Tony pulled away. "Lunch doesn't start for a little while, so why don't we talk about it?"

"We don't talk about things like this, Tony; you know that just as well as I."

"I know. But hey, it's worth a shot, right?"

And so, that's how Loki found himself outside the school, sitting on the curb beside Tony, who was munching on a sandwich or something. They were close, shoulder-to-shoulder, and Loki felt this urge to just rest his head on the brunette's shoulder. He ended up not having to make such a decision for Tony did so after finishing his sandwich.

Red seemed to be Loki's color for the day. "Tony, what are you-"

"Hey, calm down. Eat your food and be chill, okay?" those brown eyes looked up at him softly. "We don't need to talk. Actions are louder than words, right?"

"Right," he replied softly, watching the shorter man close his eyes, "Tony, how long?"

"How long? Oh, who knows. It just sort of creeped up on me one day. Like most things really."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Me?" Loki exclaimed, watching Tony open his eyes with a smirk.

"Yes, you. How long have you had these romantic feelings for me?"

The green-eyed teen turned away with a scowl. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Aw, that sucks." Tony closed his eyes once more. "Any other secrets you have to tell?"

"No." Loki's voice was softer than he meant. Tony heard that and sat up a bit, staring into Loki's eyes as they sat nose to nose.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What other secrets would I hold that you wish to know? I already told you the most embarrassing one."

"Mmmhmm, you never said it though." The mischievous look in the teen's eyes made Loki blush. Again.

"What do you want; a formal declaration of my feelings for you?"

"Not necessarily, but if you want to do that, feel free."

Loki rolled his eyes and turned from Tony with a grumble, grabbing some sandwich thing Thor had made him for lunch. Tony then grabbed his face, turned him around, and gave him a closed-mouth kiss. When Tony pulled away, Loki's sandwich was in his lap, his eyes were wide with shock and oh god, the blush came back full force.

"Oh," Tony said as if he just realized what he did. "Ah, did I just do that? I can't really, uh, oh man."

Before he could say anymore words, Loki leaned forward to close the gap, taking Tony's lips with his own. Tony continued to cradle his face during the kiss and Loki cupped the back of his head as the kiss got steamier. Loki could feel Tony's tongue asking for entrance and hell yes, he was going to grant it.

The taste of Tony intoxicated Loki and god, it was addicting, too. It didn't take long for Tony to practically straddle the taller teen, fingers running through his black hair as Loki clung onto his hips. Loki didn't really mind though, having his hair messed up. It was worth it all, especially when Tony would clench his locks as Loki bit his lip.

Tony had just started bucking his hips into Loki's (they were getting much too turned on by this) when the bell rang. They pulled away from each other panting, staring into each other's eyes as they calmed down. A smile crawled onto Loki's lips and Tony grinned back as well, foreheads pressed together.

"Looks like it's time for class," Tony gave Loki a quick kiss before climbing off the teen's lap. "And you might want to do a little something with your hair."

"And you with your shirt." Loki straightened his hair a bit and then stopped as he saw Tony's offered hand. "What?"

"C'mon, I'm helping you off the ground, that's all."

Loki smiled and grabbed Tony's hand, never letting go as they reach their next class. When Loki sat down, he sighed happily, pleased that he had finally confessed his feelings and even got kisses out of it, which was a happily added bonus. Grabbing some books from his bag, the teen noticed a slip of paper on his desk and smiled at the familiar handwriting.

_So, we're a thing?_

**Most definitely.**


End file.
